


Marshall Swindle

by Sheng



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Fights, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: 這是收錄在《荊棘路》中的其中一篇，做為試閱。





	Marshall Swindle

**Author's Note:**

> 本子資訊如下：  
> 【作者】Calix, 生如初見  
> 【裝幀】影四  
> 【配對】蓋勒‧葛林戴華德／阿不思‧鄧不利多  
> 【走向】Fantastic Beast, Harry Potter 正劇衍生向，HE  
> 【內容】11 篇短篇，從青少年相知、中年相對、老年相伴  
> 【字數】四萬字  
> 【特殊裝訂】13*20 cm, 封面採義大利莎蘿紙，特殊色銀印製  
> 【售價】NT 270
> 
> 印調表單：https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe0LsX9GzfEgYdZf7ZqIS49HsN8SbyXl-6xh08KfAxu1GMelA/viewform
> 
> 場售於CWT攤位D71 (兩日)

「暴暴吞！」巨大的石塊從不遠處向下滾落，激起一路的塵土。

「嚗嚗消！」藍光打在石塊上，石塊猛然爆裂。

「熔熔沸！」紅光突起，如一道炙烈的岩漿。

「噴噴障！」岩漿行進的速度陡然下降，淌在草地上。

「嘶嘶退！」

「水水噴！」

一道紅光，一道白光，一道藍光，交錯的幾十道魔咒均被一一抵銷，阿不思握著魔杖，發出一道水柱將對方魔杖上的火焰澆熄，他的汗水透濕整件衣衫，站在對面的男人金髮蓬亂，也是萬分狼狽。

他們各自的手下還在遠處鬥爭，阿不思沒有心思去管他們，他的目標從頭到尾都是葛林戴華德，只有勝了對方，才能阻止他。

「我從來沒把手伸到英國去。你知道為什麼。」經過幾十次的對戰，一代黑魔王終於出聲，不是平常說服信眾那種時而慷慨激昂時而魅惑人心的調子，反倒有幾分沉肅的意味，那幾乎像是在立誓的語氣讓阿不思心神一晃，又重新握緊魔杖，他們之間隔了太多東西，真假虛實，愛戀仇恨，不只是亞蕊安娜一條命，還有千千萬萬條在這場決鬥消亡的生命。就算葛林戴華德說的全是真的又如何？

所有喪失的命都是真的。

他不能後退，不能袖手旁觀，不能讓葛林戴華德拿著接骨木魔杖為所欲為，組織行屍大軍顛覆整個歐洲，葛林戴華德也是同樣，他不會讓自己阻礙他的多年計畫，不會因為自己後退半步，籌謀許久，他們之間，走到這裡只能分出勝負。

一瞬間，所有的親吻和承諾都很遙遠，那些東西太親密，已經不適合存在他們之間。

阿不思沒說話，沉著臉：「熔熔沸。」紅光從魔杖噴發而出，直擊葛林戴華德。

葛林戴華德揮動魔杖：「止止，魔咒消。」同時再揮動接骨木魔杖，「繩繩禁。」一道細繩從魔杖頂端竄出，意欲綑綁阿不思。

「吼吼燒。」火焰燃盡飛來的細繩，阿不思沒有馬上再度攻擊。以魔咒壓制葛林戴華德是做不到的，他們兩人的魔力在伯仲之間，真要分出勝負只能出奇不易。

主意一定，阿不思揮動魔杖，「哇嘀哇唏。」子彈般的白色光束噴射而出，葛林戴華德施展飛天咒瞬間升起，避開攻擊，同時打出一道繳械咒。

阿不思被瞬間擊中，向後飛開，整個人狠狠落在地上，發出極大的聲響，汗水從他的額頭淌滿整個面頰，他想坐起身，卻施力不當，一瞬間竟動彈不得。

葛林戴華德一驚，「阿不思，」飛身往前，又怕對方耍詐，沒有靠得太近，只是再喚；「阿不思。」

阿不思稍稍仰頭，看見飛在半空中不遠不近的葛林戴華德，忍不住笑了一聲，那怕被稱為世界上最危險的黑巫師，這世界上最懂他的，果然還是眼前這個人。

他的確是打著讓對方靠近暗算的主意，可是當蓋勒再如何遮掩也掩不住擔憂的樣子，他突然心生倦意。

他這輩子最大的錯誤就是認識了葛林戴華德，連累亞蕊安娜賠上性命，如果不是他最開始起了異心，如果他最初不是對照顧妹妹感到厭煩，這一切都不會發生。

他沒有怨恨葛林戴華德，他怨恨從來都是他自己。

若非魔法部一再要脅，若非葛林戴華德手上折損的命愈來愈多，他原本只打算守在霍格華茲，遠離權力，遠離那些會讓人心生出妄想的東西。

也許自從亞蕊安娜故去，他最該做的事是守在亞蕊安娜的墓前，日日懺悔，求一點安息。

 

「阿不思。」葛林戴華德見對方沒有回話，疑心略去大半，終是慢慢下降，停在他身側不遠處。

「蓋勒，」阿不思聲音很低，愈低愈冷，「你殺了我吧。」

 

葛林戴華德眉心一抽，握緊手中的接骨木魔杖，「你知道我不去英國是為了什麼。你知道我不對你下惡咒是為了什麼。你現在讓我殺你？阿不思，你怎麼敢！」最後幾個字從齒縫間迸出，似是恨得咬牙切齒。

 

「蓋勒，我們不會有結果的。」阿不思的聲音很冷靜，說的是這場決鬥，卻也指他們之間撲朔迷離的關係。

 

「我們之間只能有勝負，沒有平局。」阿不思的眼瞳湛藍如水，清澈的不見一絲雜質，他說話很客觀，彷彿在說一場巫師棋局，不是自己的生死。

 

葛林戴華德從來最恨的就是這種客觀，「阿不思，我一直都知道你心狠，你對誰都很心狠，那怕是對你自己。但我今天才知道，你對我，才是最心狠的。」

 

葛林戴華德連呼吸都帶著疼，他最看重的對手，最賞識的男人，半點也沒有將自己看在眼裡，他自以為可以隨意捨去的生命，卻是葛林戴華德費盡心力也想求來的東西。

 

如果連阿不思都不在意，他幫他在意什麼？

 

心一狠，葛林戴華德將魔杖指向阿不思，阿不思闔上眼睛，打算從容赴死，因此，他沒有看見葛林戴華德發紅的眼眶，沒有看見葛林戴華德三度舉起又放下的魔杖，當葛林戴華德四度舉起魔杖，「繩繩、」

 

「去去，武器走！」紅光從阿不思的魔杖頂端噴出，瞬間擊中葛林戴華德的魔杖，接骨木魔杖飛到半空中，落下時被阿不思一手接住。接骨木魔杖就此易主。

 

阿不思將自己原先的魔杖插在腰際，拿起接骨木魔杖指著葛林戴華德，此時他已站起身，葛林戴華德雙手半舉，唇角似笑非笑，阿不思先給對方下了鎖腿咒和繩縛咒，才走到對方面前。

 

「你輸了。」

「你沒事。」

 

這兩句話同聲響起，阿不思平淡回答：「沒事。」

 

葛林戴華德征征望著阿不思平靜的臉，臉色變化莫測，半晌，他逸出一聲嘆息，唇角意外柔和，「你每個月要給我寫信。」

 

阿不思平淡的表情頓時一征，本想說什麼，最後卻改口：「好。」

 

和葛林戴華德糾纏這麼多年，阿不思太清楚對方的性格和脾氣，更清楚對方多年來無止盡壯大的野心，當對方要求自己給他寫信，等同是葛林戴華德甘願被囚，放棄大業。

 

他那麼做的原因都是為了誰，阿不思沒有問，也不需要問，他看著狼狽不堪的葛林戴華德，終是伸手，把他的領口翻正，又替他扣了幾顆襯衫鈕釦，最後低聲：「哆哆潔。」葛林戴華德身上的泥巴都消失得一乾二淨，一代黑魔王即便是全身動彈不得，卻也是容光煥發，風采逼人。

 

想了想，阿不思解除了鎖腿咒，率先走在前頭，「走吧。」

 

葛林戴華德隨後跟上，走到他身側，「你不怕我逃跑嗎？」

 

阿不思轉過頭來望他，湛藍眼瞳底處深不可測，「你已經輸了。」

 

葛林戴華德一頓，忽然笑出聲來，「是啊，我已經輸了。」他隨著阿不思慢慢走下山，「你有回高錐客洞嗎？去拜訪芭蒂達姑媽？」

「上次回去是好幾年前的事。當時她正在撰寫《魔法史》，現在《魔法史》都已經變成霍格華茲魔法史的課程教材。」

 

「我知道她在魔法史很有一套，但我記得她當時很欣賞你在變形學的成就。」

 

「她第一次寫信給我的時候提的那篇論文，現在已經有了更多的實驗結果。你有興趣的話，我可以寄給你。」

 

「下次跟你的近況一起寄吧。」葛林戴華德忽然話鋒一轉，「今年冬天可能沒辦法給你寄毛襪了，你自己注意保暖。」

 

「到時也許是我給你寄毛襪呢。」阿不思輕笑一聲，散漫地說，「別再變兔子給我了。」

 

「你記著，毛襪我想要紅褐色，樣式和你一對。」

 

「如果有人送來的話，我會特別留給你。」

 

「那我開始期待冬天了，」葛林戴華德遙遙望向遠方，「不知道那時會不會下雪呢。」

 

「雪每年都下，今年也不會例外。」阿不思隨口附和，忽然覺得這回答過於冷淡，又說，「到時再給你寄件毛衣吧。」

 

「毛衣的樣式也要你的一樣。」

 

「哪來那麼多一樣的毛衣。到時我去斜角巷給你買一件吧。」

 

「我只要和你的一樣，其他的我沒有意見。」

 

「尼樂和非尼呀都說我的眼光不行，你確定要和我一樣？」

 

「你終於對自己的審美觀有自覺了，」葛林戴華德噴笑，「無所謂，我在諾曼加穿什麼誰在意。」

 

「你不欣賞，何必要穿？」

 

「我就想和你穿一樣的，這是目的。至於樣式的如何，這是意見。意見和目的是不衝突的。」

 

「我開始同情那些被你說服轉換立場的巫師了。」

 

「這麼多年，你終於願意承認我的口才不錯。」

 

「不，就這兩句也能被說服轉換立場。那些人的腦子大概和山怪一樣大。」

 

這話太苛薄，葛林戴華德忍不住又笑，「阿爾，阿爾，我真是愛你啊。」

 

這話裡的情感太直接太真摯，阿不思撇過頭去，白玉般的耳垂微微泛紅，葛林戴華德突然有些後悔自己束手就擒，沒機會再親近心中的少年。

 

他和阿不思並肩站立，底下綠草如茵，微風穿過兩人之間，拂過長大衣的衣角，征戰多年，此刻卻是葛林戴華德感覺到最輕鬆的時刻，他柔聲說，「阿爾，你每個月要給我寫信。」

 

 


End file.
